


What Was That?

by Moonshinez



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Hehehe, M/M, OOOOHHH BOY, Smut, im kinda excited for this ngl, thanks to my sister for helping with the idea for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshinez/pseuds/Moonshinez
Summary: These Thoughts were disliked for a time being due to the overwhelming effect it had. A small group of people were strongly affected, most others not. Over time it came to show that the stronger the Thought, shows how strong said person feels about the person they are having them with. But may only be felt if said person was looking at their interest.Everyone is able to feel them on their skin like it was real. Cloud always felt them every now and then in his life, but since he joined Shine is the first time he’s been suddenly overwhelmed by someone else’s thoughts - it’s probably just someone messing with him just for the fun but it just feels too Intense to be a joke.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Invasion Of Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl the first chapter will be kinda short but upcoming ones will not be as short hehe.

Everyone learnt as kids to stop these thoughts, taught that it wasn’t a good, even if it was considered a way to find someone you could consider a partner, the only reason it wasn’t against the law was because nobody could control this. After all, these thoughts were an invasion of privacy.

Like everybody else, Cloud already felt this invasions, but it was from strangers most of the time.

That is why Cloud wasn't ready for the hands that had crept on his skin in the middle of his training.

He had been training for about 3 hours now, getting sick of the fact that the classes felt like they would never end. Surprisingly Cloud was doing well, He’s been getting the one up on everyone who dared to test him. 

He had made it to the final few weeks before the SOLDIER exam. He saw that Zack had stopped by in the viewing room that overlooked the training ground as well as two other 2nd Classes as well as the three 1st Classes, Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal.  
Another hour went by faster than Cloud though, bringing down his last opponent let's out an exhausted breath and lends a hand to the man on the ground. Helping him to his feet, as soon as he turned his attention away from the man to hear what the lieutenant had to say a strange feeling hit Cloud.

There were hands on his neck, stroking the skin gently. He didn’t feel this till now.

Last time it was his stupid roommate who Cloud made it clear to him that he wouldn't have working legs if he kept it up, until now, apparently.

He glanced around but nobody in the room was currently looking at him and he frowned a little. it didn’t help Cloud get a guess at who it was. He let out a shaking breath and started gathering his stuff, decided to just get changed and forget about the kind gesture. After he left the training area into a different room the feeling disappeared and He released the strain on his shoulders.  
Leaving the changing room Cloud saw Zack standing across the hall with the others who decided to watch in the viewing room. Zack lighty jogged over to him away from the others.

“Hey Spikey, you did get today, if you keep it up you’ll make third in no time!” He said with excitement in his voice.

Cloud huffed out, still a bit tired after all the sparring. “Haha, ya i hope so. I saw that a couple of 2nd’s and 1st’s were watching.”  
Zack gave a nod “Ya they wanted to see the potentially new SOLDIER recruits.”

Cloud glanced at the others, only the three Generals Zack had left to come see him. Still standing in the same area Zack looks back and waved his hand at them with a smile. He was gonna ask Zack if he wanted to hang for a bit but the feeling of strong hands grabbing his hips possessively stopped him dead in thought. His breath hitched, getting caught in his throat, Cloud looked down and ignored the Generals to focus on himself, trying to hide the sudden Feelings overwhelming him. It didn't have the same feeling as the ones before.

No, this time it was way more intense, and whoever was doing it this time didn't seem like they wanted to let him go. The invisible hands left His hips, but decided to go lower, caressing his thighs, unconsciously a whine escaped his lips. 

“Cloud, is everything ok ?” Zack asked with furrowed brows, shaking him by his shoulder.  
“I’m fine.” he managed to answer.

He was about to add something but someone else decided to step in at the same time.

“Cadet Strife”

Cloud brought his head up to meet Green eyes looking at him. He quickly saluted the best he could.

“General Sephiroth sir”

“I came over to say your performance today was outstanding and I wish you luck on your exam” Giving Cloud a small smirk  
“If you do pass, I would like to offer you an apprenticeship with me if you do so wish to of course” 

Cloud was starstruck, Sephiroth as his mentor. Ok now Cloud realized how tired he was.

“Of course sir, i’d be honored too”

Sephiorth gives him a nod and walks back over to where he was standing before. 

Zack and Cloud started walking away as well to tell the lieutenant that Cloud was leaving . It took him less than two minutes to make his way to him. Cloud started to put on his jacket when the feeling of hands on his hips emerged again. With a shiver, he managed to put his jacket and take a look around, but the only one who was currently looking at him was Sephiroth.  
The one who started to fantasize about him decided to kiss the in the crook of his neck, teeth scraping against the skin. he felt his knees go weak and grabbed the wall for support.

“What’s wrong, Cloud?!” Zack asked from the side , his voice worried.

“Nothing !” he answered almost immediately.

The ghost hands on his hips started to climb up to his chest, and he repressed a moan when he felt them starting to play with his nipples. he smiled weakly at his best friend and waved at him before heading to the bathroom. Luckily, nobody was there and he started to breath loudly, trying to cool his body with water. 

Hell, who started to fantasize this much about Him!, and in the middle of the day. It was insane ! How was he supposed to function like this ?!  
Focusing on his breath, he finally noticed that the feeling started to disappear and the door of the bathroom made a noise at the same time.

“I saw you running to the bathroom. Is everything alright ?”

Cloud raised his head to look at Zack 

“Yeah, I was just… feeling a little hot all of a sudden but it’s ok now, don’t worry.” He smiled at him and patted his shoulder, wiping the last drops of water off his face with the sleeve of his jacket. 

“Cm’on let's go i need a drink”

Zack shot up with a smile

“I like you’re thinking Cloud”

Cloud gave a small chuckle

“Just don't get all pouty once I out drink you

“Hahaha, as if spikey!”

With that they left, Cloud tried not to think too much about what happened to him but when something like that happened how are you supposed to just ignore it.


	2. Oh Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack and Cloud get something to eat and talk about a couple things, Cloud passes the exams and gets sent on a mission.

Zack and Cloud finally left, deciding that both of them haven’t eaten yet and should do just that.

“Gods i'm starving, where do you wanna go Cloud?” 

“Dunno, got any ideas?”

Zack got excited “Wow you're letting me choose that's a first”

Cloud just shrugged “Too hungry to think of just one place, if i could i’d eat anything put in front of me so i'm prepared to take whatever nasty place you wanna go to”

Zack just gasps dramatically “How rude Cloudy!!” giving Cloud a nug on the shoulder with his

“Would you quit it and just choose before i eat you”

Zack of course not missing his opportunity

“Ooouu~ is that a threat of an offer~”

Not even 10 minutes and Cloud was already done with him. 

“Hahaha I'm just teasing you bud. I heard a new shop opened out that serves food from all over outside of midgard and in just dying to try it”

“Alright but is i get food poisoning im aiming for your face”

Zack just laughs and they make their way over, The shop is filled with people, almost every table in the place is taken. As they walk in Cloud is hit with a handful of different smells, ones he's never smelt before and some he has.

They take their seats and place their orders, Zack obviously making it his right to flirt with the waiter and Cloud has to painfully wait it out till they are alone.

“So Cloud, how do you feel? Once you pass the exam you’ll be in SOLDIER , you’ll get your first mako shot, first SOLDIER mission and all!”

“First I HAVE to pass the exam before all that, Besides there are properly others that are way better than me that’ll get accepted before me.”

Zack gives Cloud a small smile

“Dude c'mon, you know you're better than the others, hell, Sephiroth offered to take you on as an apprentice when you pass, he's never made an offer like that before to anyone, not even to me!!! Cuz i mean like look at me what's not to love!”  
Cloud just gives Zack a blank look and with a mono voice “Everything..”

Zack places a hand over his heart pretending like he's just been shot “Ouch spiky going in for the kill blow are ya”

Cloud shrugs with a smirk

Their chat a bit more and their food finally arrives and Zack starts digging into it instantly while Cloud takes his time as he doesnt wanna end up choking like Zack might

Zack buds in on the silence with a question

“So what happened back there”

Cloud confused “hmm?”

Zack rolles his eyes

“In the washroom, why did you just start running to it like your life depended on it?” 

‘Like i said i has just hot and need to cool down, i did just come out of a spar”

“You're not fooling me Cloud, before I walked in I heard you breathing hard dude. And before you say anything like “Why didn't you just come in” “Why were you listening to me” and all i just wanted to know if you were doing anything i didn't need to see or know”

“Its nothing Zack, it was just someone messing with me”

Zack gasped after it finally clicked in

“Someone had a fantasy about!!!” He whispered loudly 

Cloud just nodded his head

“Do you know who!?”

“No, I didn't think of it when i first felt it in the sparring room but then i felt it before Sephiroth came over to talk. I looked around to see if anyone was looking at me but the only person who was look in my direction was Sephiroth”

Zack wiggling his eyebrows with a low whistle

“Damn Cloud, sounds like you got the attention of dear old Sephiroth” 

Zack leaned back and put his arms behind his head “Now THAT’S impressive”

Cloud just shook his head “ No no it wasn’t him, someone else was most likely look at me but I didn’t see, and the only person i was looking at was him so its was properly by fluke”

Zack gave a teasing grin “ I don’t know clooooud, you did said he was the only one you seen staring back at ya” 

Cloud rolled his eyes “ And i said it might have been someone i didn’t see”

“I dunno cloud, a few people where they but not enough to miss someone looking at you if you looked around”

“Hmm” was all cloud said. The general, fantasizing about him, haha no, no way, maybe in his dreams but that's it.

‘But you do have a point i guess, and also too mako kinda cancels out the ability to feel or give fantasies but it depends, like i can still feel’em and whatever but in not sure”

“Oh”

“I have an idea for ya Cloud, Why don’t you try it one on him!”

Cloud looked at Zack with a death glare “Are you crazy, he might kill me if he finds out i even tried too”

“Buuuut there is a chance it might not work. You're working with a 50/50 chance cloud and I say you take, there's no harm, and if there is I'm here!!!”

Cloud just blinked a couple times “Wow how generous of you Zack, while you're at it you should start planning my funeral as well”

Zack shoots Cloud a wink “Alright, do you want me to play a song or something, who do you want to show up, do you wanna be cremated or buried” 

Cloud just shakes his head “Your taking this to literally”

They finished their food and paid the bill and left back to the shinra building.

A few weeks pass and Cloud takes his exam and passes in flying colors.

Zack and Cloud headed up to the 64th floor so Cloud could get fitted into his uniform. Once fitted Both of them are called to lazards office.

“Heyy~” Zack said casually 

“Good evening sir” Cloud said with a salute 

“I’d like to welcome you to SOLDIER Cloud, I see you’ve already been fitted”

Cloud gives a nod “Yes sire, and thank you”

Zack buds like”

“So why did you call us up, got something for us to do or just the greeting?”

“I’m sending you both on a mission-”

“Sweet, first mission together”

Lizard buds back in “Not quite, Zack you with be with General Hewley, a couple 3rd classes and a few other cadets. Cloud you’ll be with Sephiroth”

Cloud mentally cursed to himself

“And a small group of 2nd classes and some cadets.”

Zack let out a loud sigh “Awww c’mon” he was very disappointed 

“Zack you’ve been sent to Banora village, and Cloud you are being sent to the nibelheim mountains since you are familiar with them, yes?

“Correct”

Lizard cleared his throat to get Zacks attention back “ You leave in an hour so get ready, Cloud head down to the armoury to get your gear then meet at the helipad, dismissed”

Cloud head down and got all the stuff he needed the time being, on his way to the pad to meet up with Zack and the other he runs into the one person he didn’t need an encounter right now. Sephiroth. 

He hadn’t noticed him yet since he was far enough up ahead, Cloud doubled back on his convo with Zack with trying it on him, I mean what could have happened, he had the perfect opportunity since his existence is yet to be known. Cloud prepares himself and takes the drive off to the deep end.  
But first he tries it out on Hewley who is farther ahead, Imaging his fingers running through his hair. Angeals head shoots up and starts looking around and cloud turned around quickly, quick enough that he doesn't catch him.

“Ok looks like he can feel it.. Alright now Sephiroth” He whispers to himself 

Clouds eyes landed on his figure - he was focused on the work - one of his hands started to flip through a bunch of papers . Thinking it's too late to back out now, he thought about how he would kiss his fingers.

Immediately, Sephiroth seemed to freeze and glanced behind him at Cloud.

How was it possible ?! Fantasies weren't supposed to work on him ! Unless Sephiroth was one of the few that still had it ...but it couldn't be, not him, Cloud froze on the spot when a smirk appeared on his face, and a second later, He could feel two strong hands grabbing him by the waist, and a gasp escaped his lips.

He makes the first turn he could, it was fine he could take a detoured. All he could do was mentally cursed the entire time. 

Shit, Shit,shit,shit He shouldn’t have done that, big mistake, bigger mistake, was gonna be trapped with him for quite a while.  
Cloud leans against a wall once he thinks he's gotten far enough, throwing his hand on his face to rub it till he feels less embarrassed.

“Gods i really fucked up, shit i'm gonna be late” 

Cloud makes his way to the squadron, he chats with some of them, laughing and all, some of them try to brush their hand against Clouds, flirting with him and again Cloud feels two strong hands grab his hips possessively, tracing his outline up to his chest, Cloud spins around to try and find the bastard. There he is with a shit eating grin, his head cocked over to cloud then turns back to what he was doing. Cloud walks over to him.

What are you doing ?!" He blurted out, his eyes widened in shock.

Sephiroth didn't answer immediately, just looking at him with this mocking face. He noticed how the others were acting to Cloud and he admitted to himself that he hated this. He was his mentor, and his partner for this mission,he definitely needed to remember that.

"I am just doing what you just tried too." Sepphiroth says not looking at him, flipping papers 

"It's not...it's not a game" He whispered, furious.

"You aren't supposed to use your thoughts for petty-"

"You are wrong." he cut Cloud off with a raised eyebrow. 

"It is a game... and I already planned to win."

"What-"

He never finished His sentence when He felt hands squeeze His tights, and a muffled gasps escaped his lips, Cloud tenses up. Sephiroth inclined his head on the side in a very familiar way, his eyes studying him with interest. He stroked the sensitive skin and Cloud closed his eyes, releasing a shaking breath.

"Why are you doing this ?" he managed to ask, the feeling of his touch burning every inch of his body.

"Because I saw you trying your Fantasies on Hewley. He is not even your partner. How dare you ?" he whispered, eyes as cold as ice.

"It's none of your business !!" Cloud scolded. "I just needed some information ! Now stop this !"

"No."

"Sephiro-"

"Beg."

"What ?!" He almost screamed, looking at him with angry wide eyes.

Cloud looked around and decided to lower his voice before everyone understands what was happening between the two of them.

"You will never hear something like this from me, for fuck's sake ! We're supposed to go and you are just playing around !"

"Never...you really think so ?"

Cloud opened his mouth to answer but the sudden feeling of one of his hands gripping him and began to stroke him froze him in place. A dying sound escaped him, Cloud just wanted to curl into himself, hiding his face by looking down, trying to focus on breath. Cloud closes his eyes and tried to compose himself, but the feeling of his working on his was so real that it was the only thing he could focus on. He needed to stop this before it was too late.

Cloud raised his head, giving Sephiroth a look of anger, before whispering 

"Sephiroth, stop...I'm begging you..."

He smirked, apparently satisfied with his words, and raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Do you really want me to stop ? It doesn't seem like it...I can see on your face that you want me to continue, right ?"

"No ! I did what you wanted, just stop !"

His smile was almost feral when he imagined a finger inside of him and a groan escaped his lips, Cloud tried to hide his face again. He could feel the pleasure, but since it was just a Fantasy, He was empty of his presence, and it was a true torture.

"Sephiroth.." Cloud whined pitifully.

His smile dropped and his cold eyes studied him for a moment, and suddenly the feeling disappeared totally, leaving him with a feeling of emptiness that almost made him beg for more - but he stopped himself

“Alright, After all, you did as you were told”.

Clouds was stunned but was brought back when a voice was heard. Everyone was loading up already, Cloud jogged to the back of the helicopter when he had been placed in front of Sephiroth

Thank god i'm not next to him but sitting in front of him is not any better 

Cloud sighed as the helicopter took off.


	3. To The Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okokokok i know this is kinda short and not much happened but i promise something very interesting will happen

They've been in the air for a few hours now and Cloud was not having a great time trying to keep the content in his stomach inside and being stared down at by sephiroth.

Odin strike him now .

Cloud couldn't hold it no more, he couldn't, he grabbed the closest thing that looked like a trash bin and let loose everything in him. Sephiroth was just staring at him and it made him even more uneasy, he let loose in the bin again. Once he got a break from throwing up he asked 

“How much,,longer” then back to his torturous vomiting session

“Another 10 miniutes,,,, I'm surprised they let you come when you obviously have motion sickness”

Oh that voice did not help him right now, that deep, silk voice that rang through his ears.

Cloud shivered as a hand was on his back, trying to sooth him. Is he fucking serious right now, hes using his thought to try and comfort him. Cloud just made a small “Tch” sound in disagreement with the gesture and Sephiroth didn't like that 

Cloud felt the hand leave his back and new ones on his chest, Nononononono 

Cloud quickly wiped around to give Sephiroth a death glare in which he responded with a smirk. OH gods he regretted turning around so fast, He again goes back it with the bin.

The helicopter finally lands, thank the gods, cloud gets out as soon as he can, getting the feeling of the ground on his feet so his body will stop its violent attack on his stomach.

Everyone else exits with gear and all and the helicopter is gone. Completely surrounded by snow but cloud knows where he is, he's been here before when he was a kid. He really didn't want to think about that right now or he might be sick again. 

Cloud's attention is brought back when he hears someone call out to him so he heads over to everyone else.

‘We’ll head out to the mountains in the morning, We’ll head to town to spend the night. Strife, you're familiar with this area yes? So you’ll lead the way.”

Cloud just gives a small sigh and starts to make his way towards town with everyone else following. They get there soon enough, heading towards the inn.

“Hello, how long will you all be staying?” the women behind the desk ask.

Cloud is cut off before he can answer, now like it was his job but still, rude.

“Three rooms, enough to hold everyone together” 

Three rooms? Why not four it would make more sense, one for the cadets, the 2nds and- Oh come on now really? He's gonna do that.

Everyone makes their way upstairs, Cloud tries to follow in with the 2nds but he is grabbed by his hips very tight causing him to stop. Cloud looks back at the source causing this, Sephiroth is just looking at him, not so pleased, he walks over to the room he HAS to share with him. 

Cloud just stops in the room dropping his bags to the side. He’s just looking at the bed, There is only one. Cloud mentally screams at himself.

In an obvious angry tone “This is only one bed, why is that?” Sephiroth doesn't not make eye contact with the furious blonde, walks over to the side of the bed to place his bags 

“Everyone is sharing a bed, One for two”

Cloud rolls his eyes “Ok next question, why am I sharing a room with you and not with one of the others” Crossing his arms 

Sephiroth looks up at him “No room, and everyone is scared to even stand in the same room as me unlike you” 

Cloud just sighs “I’m getting a shower” Walking over to the small bathroom he feels a tug on him. Here we go again.

‘What do you want”

Sephiroth slowly makes his way over to cloud, looking down at him. Cloud can feel him again, he can feel his neck being showered in kisses slowly making its way down to his chest to his nipples. The feeling so someone biting them surprises cloud making him gasp out loud. The kisses begin to go lower to his navel causing his knees to buckle.

He goes to grab the wall but a hand, a real one, is there instead. 

“Would you stop it, this is getting annoying” Cloud huffs out trying not to moan due to the sensation filling his body.

“It doesn't seem like it's annoying you,”

Sephiroth begins to stroke clouds hair, letting his (real) hand flow through the strains. 

He brings his body closer to cloud and whispers 

“You look good like this ”  
Cloud pushes away from Sephiroth, making him go down on one knee. Clouds breath gets shorter as the hands start to finger him slowly making him let out a low moan, almost making him beg to go faster. Getting a grip on whatever he can he looks him dead in the eyes 

“S-stop,,,, Please- seph-”

Sephiroth is just wearing a wicked grin as he watches work unravel the blonde. But it disappears as he questions him.

“You didn't answer my question before”

“Wh-hat”

Wrong answer, the feeling of fingers pinching and pulling his nipples come out of nowhere causing him to groan .

“I said, You didn't answer from before”

Cloud just looks at his thought hooded eyes with a confused looked

“About Angeal”

“I was j-ust figuring out something t-that was it”

Sephiroth wears a disappointed look 

“Why him, and why after did you do it on me”

Cloud just stares at the ground. There is another pinch on his nipples but it's harder now.

“I,,,,,,,I wanted to see if something l-like this would still work on a SOLDIER. I tried it on him first to see if it’d even work, i hear that once your injected with mako it cancels it out’

Sephiroth kneel down infront of cloud, taking his chin in his hand 

“Well your sources are wrong, it actually make is 3x more stronger than someone without mako”

A ringing sound is heard coming from in the room, Sephiroth takes the PHS out of his pocket. He reads over whatever it is.

“Hmm it appears that we've been deployed too early.” Sephiroth gets up and cloud follows 

Cloud sits on the bed “How early” 

“5 days” well fuck 

“Well i'm gonna shower then go out for a drink”

Sephiroth is just looking at cloud again, gods would he stop that.

“What?”

He just turned back to his PHS “Just make sure you can find your way back.

“Cloud shouts out from the bathroom “Not like i'm going into the mountains for a drink!”

He takes about 30 minutes, making sure he is clean head to toe. When he exits the bathroom Sephiroth is gone. Cloud lets out a loud sigh and gets dressed in something more casual since he is not hiking in the snow, still wearing his uniform just without the unnecessary gear on it, leaving his sword and only bringing his wallet.

Once Cloud got out side he got out his PHS and texted zack instantly

“I’ve made the biggest mistake yet”


End file.
